Alice's decision
by southparkwolf
Summary: Alice must choose whether or not to slay the Jabberwocky. What makes things worse is that the White Queen seems to have a secret to keep from everyone, especially Alice. What will happen when the last sword is sheathed? Might or might not finish... What do ya'll think? I OWN NOTHING; not Alice in Wonderland or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

This story takes place the day before the um Frabjous Day? It takes the day before the battle okay? I don't know Underland talk.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters

* * *

Again Alice sighed. Tomorrow the great White Queen will have to decide a champion and of course everyone looked at Alice to become one. "I can't though. I- I can't kill anything let alone a Jabberwocky." She looked out over the kingdom of the White Queen from the balcony of the room she was currently residing in. Tarrant walked over to the balcony and looked at Alice. "Still think all of this is not real?" Alice shook her head, "No sorry." Tarrant sighed, "So that means that _I _am not real correct?" Alice nodded, "Unfortunately no. Its all part of my imagination." Tarrant perked up, "So in order for you to make me up you must be as mad as a hatter." Alice laughed, "Probably."

Alice looked back over the kingdom and the hatter took a step closer to his secret beloved. "You know Alice, after tomorrow you could always stay asleep if you really believe that this is a dream." Alice laughed and said, "Perhaps." Tarrant took another step closer to Alice, glancing at her to search for any discomfort. Seeing none, he lightly touched her outstretched hand with his own, rubbing his thumb across hers.

Alice tried not to jump at the sudden the contact but failed miserably. The hatter quickly removed his hand and said, "I- I'm sorry it was just that-" Alice took his hand, "No I am sorry. It just surprised me that's all." The hatter smiled but still his eyes turned blue to show his sadness. "Alice if I really am imaginary then I wouldn't be able to do this."

The hatter pulled Alice into a comforting hug. He wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and pulled her in close. She didn't respond at first but then wrapped her arms around his neck, saying, "You really are wonderful hatter." Tarrant smiled and felt his heart explode, "As are you Alice." The hatter pulled out of the hug and stared at Alice's eyes and said, "If I am not real then I wouldn't be able to do this either." Slowly he brought his head down to kiss Alice's lips but was surprised when she turned her head so the hatter kissed her cheek.

Tarrant looked in shock at Alice as she walked backwards out of the embrace and said, "I'm sorry hatter but I- I just can't!" She turned around and ran away from the balcony and from the hatter. Tarrant looked at the kingdom and sighed, "Now look at what you'd done Tarrant. You made Alice run away."

Alice kept running until her throat burned with the need for water and air. She looked around and saw that she was in the garden in the middle of the White Queens castle. She walked around until she found a bench and promptly collapse on it. Alice coughed and tried to catch her breath. She laid there for what felt like hours but in reality it was only minutes. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and jumped at the contact, wanting to be alone. Looking behind her, Alice saw the gorgeous White Queen smiling down at her, "What is wrong my dear? You look like you've ran to Salazen Grum and back."

Alice laughed, "No my queen. I just needed to run away from something." The queen looked disappointed, "And what did you run away from?" Alice leaned up into a sitting position and the White Queen sat down, her movements so graceful that Alice stared at her for a minute. The White Queen had to stifle her laughter at Alice's bewildered look and had to remind herself not to stare at people.

Alice regained her composer, "I was running away from the hatter." The White Queen's eyebrows raised in shock, "Why would you be running away from him. He is mad as a well a hatter but he would never harm a hair on you." Alice nodded, "Yes but he- he wants me to be something that I cannot be." The White Queen felt her anger rise when she realized where the conversation was going but she just smiled and asked, "What does he want you to be?" Alice looked out in the garden and watched the flowers glow, "He wants me to be his. He even tried to kiss me."

The White Queen couldn't help it, she felt her patience snap and jumped up while yelling, "_What_ did he do to you!?" Alice flinched from the power and the pure _rage _in her majesty's voice. She stammered, "He- he tried to bu- but I turned my head so he could only kiss my cheek!" The White Queen looked down at the cowering Alice and frowned. _Calm thoughts Mirana. Just take deep breaths. _She felt her anger go down and whispered, "I'm fine." Alice looked up and could've sworn that the White Queen's eyes glowed red like the hatter's when he was truly angry.

The White Queen sighed and sat back down, "Sorry Alice its just that I am a little stressed out right now." Alice looked at the queen and asked, "Why?" She sighed, "Is it alright if I become truly honest with you?" Alice nodded. The White Queen took a deep breath and said, "I am stressed out because of my sister. She keeps killing people and threatening to attack my people and there is nothing I can do! I cannot fight back because of my vows! And finally when all hope is lost, you show up! You have no idea how long I waited to see you Alice! You are everything I expected and more! You are honest, well-mannered, kind, brave, strong, and everything I could ever ask for in a champion! But you won't accept your destiny as my champion!" When she was done, the White Queen was panting with her chest heaving, realized that she could finally tell someone how she really felt instead of just smiling all the time.

Alice sat there and saw the absolute distress on her queens face as she got everything off her chest. She couldn't help but stare as her queen's chest expanded when she fought for breath, her breasts so _so _cruelly threatening to pop out of her corset with every breath. It took a minute for Alice to finally understand what the queen was saying and whispered, "I'm sorry but I can't harm let alone kill anything." The White Queen tsked in disappointment and said, "But you must Alice. Please do it for everyone who is suffering under the Red Queen's rule, do it for McTwisp, for Chessur, do it for... Tarrant." It took everything for the queen to not frown or growl at the name. _What is wrong with me? The hatter is obviously in love with Alice and I should be happy for them. So why- why do I feel anger when I picture the two of them together. _The White Queen shook her head free of the thoughts, "And- and do it for me."

Alice looked up at the queen and felt her heart give a little squeeze. Without meaning to, she leaned in closer to her queen. She breathed in her scent and smiled when she smelled roses and sugar. The White Queen watched as Alice leaned in close to her and felt a blush coming across her cheeks. She leaned in as well and tilted her head. Their lips met in a soothing manner and if anyone saw them, they would just think it was a simply kiss between friends.

Alice groaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the queen's waist, pulling her hard enough that with a gasp the queen was now in Alice's lap. The queen shifted her position so that each leg was around her champion's waist. The queen grabbed Alice's face and brought it closer to her own. Soon the two were kissing each other with great enthusiasm. Alice licked the queen's bottom lip trying to ask for entrance. The lick was what brought the queen back into reality. She pushed herself off of Alice's lap and jumped when she grabbed her arm with a pleading look, "Please my queen."

The White Queen shook her head and felt her perfect composure crack and break apart. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she looked down at Alice, "I- we can't do this Alice." She turned around and began to walk away but stopped mid step when she felt Alice wrap her arms around her waist, much like she did when they kissed. Alice whispered, "Please my queen, that- that was amazing!" The White Queen shook her head, "No Alice what we did was wrong." Alice was in shock, of course back in London gays were treated as garbage but this was her dream! So Alice grabbed Mirana's chin and brought her hand back, making her majesty to turn her head. Alice then leaned forward and kissed her sinful lips, loving the taste of her lips. Surprising even herself, the White Queen turned around and began to kiss Alice back, going a step further as she slipped her tongue into her champion's mouth.

The two continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity. Soon though they had to break to catch their breaths. The White Queen rested her head on Alice's shoulder and sighed, "Why did you kiss me?" Alice laughed, "Because this is my dream and I can do whatever I want. And," Alice lifted the queen's face so that their eyes may lock, "I wanted to kiss you." The queen blushed but remembered who she was. She backed out of Alice's embrace again and when Alice lifted her hand to stop her she shook her head no. "We can't Alice." Alice felt anger spike through her, "And why not!?" The White Queen answered truthfully, "Because we are both women Alice. It is not natural."

Alice huffed, "Nothing about this place is natural." The queen couldn't help it; she smiled and asked, "Did you finally realize that all of this is real?" Much to the queen's disappointment, Alice shook her head, "No. Why does everybody keep assisting that Underland is real!? I am just sleeping and everything I felt is- is fake." The queen felt her heart break at the possible answer but she had to ask, "Does that mean that the kiss was fake?" Alice nodded, "It had to be but it- it felt so real that maybe- UGH! I hate this! I swear I am becoming as mad as the hatter." The queen didn't hear the last part of Alice's speech because she already turned and began to run away from Alice.

Alice looked behind her expecting the queen to say something but instead saw her running away. Alice looked at the ground sadly when she jumped at the voice, "Such a cruel thing to do, you stupid girl." Alice turned to see Absolem sitting on a flower smoking as usual. Blowing out smoke he said, "You know, there are many people you do not want to anger in this world and the White Queen is one of them. Yes her vow says that she cannot harm a living creature but the vow does not extend to her knights. They may find your... activities with their queen highly disrespectful." Alice crossed her arms and face the caterpillar, "First of all I did nothing wrong she kissed me first!" Absolem shrugged, "That may be so but in her people's eyes, you are the one who allow it to continue so you and you alone must be punished."

Alice began to pace around Absolem, "Alright but secondly this world does not exist! I cannot be harmed! And also stop blowing that smoke, it clogs my throat and makes it hard to breathe!" Absolem laughed, "You really are a stupid girl! If this world does not exist then that Bandersnatch wouldn't have cut you with its claws and almost killed you. And if I am so imaginary as you insist then my smoke would not have bothered you. Stop denying it Alice; you are in Wonderland and it is as much real as you are. That also means that the Jabberwocky is real so what are you going to do?"

Alice shrieked, "I DON'T KNOW OKAY! Everyone and I mean everyone expects me to be the White Queen's champion and kill the Jabberwocky but I- I don't know if I can." Absolem shook his head, "Whether you like it or not that calendar says that you and you alone kills the Jabberwocky so I suggest that you stop wallowing in your self pity and do what needs to be done." Alice shook her head, "You make it sound so easy. If that Vorpal Sword can really kill the Jabberwocky then why not let someone else do it, anyone... even the White Queen." Absolem shook his head and sighed, "The White Queen's vows cannot allow her to harm any living thing, whether they be good or evil. The vow that allows her to reign over Wonderland for years is also costing her sanity." Alice became confused, "How is not harming things costing her her sanity?"

Absolem looked around to see if anyone was listening before he answered Alice, "Even though the White Queen may look innocent I can assure you that there is a dark side of her. That side has been closed off from her the second she took her vow not to harm any living creature. But Alice, what do you think she felt when her sister took over Wonderland and began to kill so many people?" Alice thought for a moment, "Angry, hopeless?" Absolem nodded, "Your first guess was correct. As time went on, her vow crippled the White Queen into doing nothing to stop her sister and in turn, that demon inside of her been started to claw at the door, trying to break free. So when you make the ultimate decision on whether you will welcome your destiny as the White Queen's champion remember this, it decides the fate of Wonderland and even the White Queen herself for her demons are at the door now, chipping away at her barriers." With a final blow of smoke, Absolem disappeared and left Alice seeing her queen in a new light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

Now it requires the rated M.

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING; not Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters

* * *

Alice stayed where she was as Absolem disappeared in a puff of smoke. She thought over what he said, _There's a demon inside my queen? Impossible! I should consult the White Queen on this. _As soon as she thought of talking to the White Queen, she felt a tall tell wetness at the junction of her legs. "What is wrong with me?" Alice shook her head and looked out at the garden again. She kissed her queen and felt such passion that it scared her. Dirty thoughts of her queen flowed through Alice's mind. She shook her head free of them and walked to her bedroom.

Once there, she changed out of the white suit the queen have given her the day before and looked around to find something that she could wear as pajamas. Finding nothing, she decided to just sleep nude. Alice went under the covers and thought back to the White Queen. She thought about how good her lips felt against hers and how her dress pulled up when she sat on her lap so that her panties were touching her thighs. If only she bucked her hips once, she could've brought pleasure to her queen and maybe she wouldn't have stopped the kiss.

Alice thought how beautiful, smart, and _perfect_ her queen was. _H__er vow crippled the White Queen into doing nothing to stop her sister and in turn, that demon inside of her has started to claw at the door, trying to break free. _Alice shook her head free of Absolem's words. Her queen couldn't have a demon inside of her; she was too kind and peaceful for that. Alice brought her thoughts back to the queen, thinking about how her skin was so white and not marred by a single blemish.

Alice's hand slowly made its way down and gently caressed her thigh, dragging her fingertips to her aroused sex. She then thought about her queen smiling in approval at her when she drank the potion that she made her in order to become her normal height again without disgust as the mixture hit her lips. Alice teased herself by gently rubbing the bundle of nerves that was her clit. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning and alerting someone who might be passing by her door of her activities. Alice slowly inserted two of her fingers into herself, imagining her queen doing it. She thought about the kiss and how the queen so obviously wanted to have Alice as her own, even though women weren't suppose to sleep with other women. The fact that Mirana was a queen and she was a -what did they call it- a peasant made it so deliciously forbidden that it made Alice's heart race whenever she thought of having her queen in her arms.

Alice sped up her fingering and threw back her head, her other hand grasping her left breast and tweaking the nipple. She thought about how the White Queen was strictly off limits to her and how this only turned her on so much more. Alice felt her climax taking form in her stomach and raised her hips to hump her hand. Her other hand quickly left her breast to rub the clit furiously, trying to make the orgasm come sooner. Unable to keep it at bay anymore, Alice threw her head back and moaned loudly, "Mirana~!" as her orgasm rocked her body to its core and her hand became covered in cum.

Unfortunately for Alice, the White Queen herself was walking through the halls, her mind on none other than Alice. As she passed her door, she heard Alice moan her own name. Stopping, the White Queen looked around to see if anybody was there and seeing no one, pressed her ear to hear light panting. Biting her lip, the White Queen weighed her options and felt excitement run through her. She quickly opened Alice's door and slipped in, making sure that she made no sound. Alice was oblivious to the White Queen as she enjoyed the post-orgasmic bliss, "Fuck~"

"You know you shouldn't swear Alice." Alice jumped and quickly closed her legs, "My- my queen, wh- what are you doing her?!" The White Queen laughed, "You know you could call me Mirana like you did just a second ago." Seeing Alice's naked body even if it were just for a mere second made something within her stir, something that had been growing ever since her sister gained control of Wonderland. Her demon stirred, telling the queen to take out her frustration out on dear Alice. She quickly told the demon to hush and reminded it that her vow would not permit her to hurt Alice. The demon just retorted that it wouldn't be hurting Alice if she wanted it.

The White Queen grimaced at what her demon told her as it went away back into the deepest part of her soul. The grimace was noticed by Alice who asked, "Ar- are you mad at me my qu- Mirana?" Mirana shook her head free of the dirty thoughts that involved breaking her vows and hurting Alice, "No my dear. It is quite natural for someone to look for um satisfaction in themselves." Alice blushed and hid under her covers more. "You didn't answer my first question Mirana. Why are you here?" Mirana looked out the window for a moment before smiling back down at Alice, "I'm here to talk to you of course."

Alice looked at the White Queen's face and asked, "Is it about our previous conversation?" Mirana nodded, "I- I wanted to ask you about well where you come from," Mirana was fidgeting and plucking at her fingers in nervousness, something that sent Alice into shock; the White Queen was always so graceful about her movements that it seemed that she was dancing. Mirana continued, "is- is okay for two women to be together?" Alice felt hope surge through her and she said, "Of course!" The White Queen frowned, easily being able to tell when someone was not telling the truth. She looked at Alice and said coldly, "Alice. Don't you dare lie to me now."

Alice cowered from the coldness in her queen's voice and felt something stir within her. Shaking her head free from those unwanted feelings she answered truthfully this time, "I- I'm sorry Mirana, for lying to you just now. No, where I come from gays are treated as scum. That was actually the whole reason why I had to marry Hamish. Mother found out about me." The White Queen walked over to Alice's bed and sat down, her anger giving way to curiosity, "What did she find out? And who is this Hamish?"

Alice answered the second question, "Hamish is a lord that I was supposed to marry." The White Queen raised an eyebrow, "Supposed?" Alice nodded, "I didn't love him. He was- well rather dull." Mirana nodded her understanding, even though she been courted many times, all the men never sparked her interest. She looked down and saw Alice's sad face. Mirana reached down and stroked her curly hair, trying with success to calm Alice. She asked again, "What did your mother find out that was so bad?"

Alice looked away and felt tears sting her eyes. Mirana gently grabbed her chin and forced Alice to look at her, "Please tell me." Alice swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "I- I used to have a friend you see, her name was Julie. She actually reminds me a lot of you." The White Queen raised an eyebrow to this but allowed Alice to continue uninterrupted, "We were the bestest of friends, doing everything together. One day we were playing truth or dare."

This time the queen did interrupt, "Truth or dare my dear?" Alice nodded, "Its a game we play in London. If you choose truth, you must answer any question given to you truthfully, and if you choose dare then you must do whatever the person tells you to." The White Queen nodded her understanding as Alice continued with her story, "Well we did truth at the beginning. We both asked if we ever been in love and both times we said yes. Then," Alice's eyes became bright when she remembered, "she dared me to kiss her on the cheek so I did. When it was my turn again I chose dare and she dared me to kiss her lips. That was my first real kiss."

The White Queen felt arousal as she imagined Alice kissing a beautiful woman's lips, slipping her tongue into the woman's mouth. Alice continued, "When it Julie's turn she chose dare and I dared her to well to take off her clothes. She did and I just lost it my queen. I tackled her and forced her legs apart while I licked at her most secret place and she was squirming around so much that I thought that she was having a seizure. Her body went rigid for a second and she made the most amazing sound ever and then I tasted the most wonderful thing ever. I just wanted to keep licking her until the end of days." It was obvious by now that if the White Queen left the room right then Alice wouldn't have noticed.

Alice finished her story, "My mother heard Julie screaming my name. She came to investigate and saw my head in between my friend's legs and her completely naked with a hand in my hair, pulling me closer to her core. She- she yelled at us and called us faggots. The next day she informed me that she had arranged a marriage between me and Hamish and that she informed Julie's parents of ou- our activities. I- I never heard a thing about her since then. That was a month ago my queen." Alice looked up at Mirana who smiled sadly back down at her. She whispered, "Now can you see why we can't be together. The people here will react the same way as your mother." _Unfortunately _the White Queen added in her head.

Alice felt rage spike through her, "I don't care what people think Mirana!" Alice, surprising her queen, sat up and grabbed her arm. She pulled hard enough that the queen fell onto the bed. Alice then gripped her shoulders and smashed their lips together. The White Queen did nothing for a terrifying minute but slowly wrapped her arms around Alice's neck, deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue through Alice's parted lips. Alice quickly began a dance with the White Queen's tongue and pushed it back into her own mouth. She tasted how sweet her queen's mouth was and became addicted.

Soon the two broke off the kissing to pant. The sheet that covered Alice's chest fell during the kissing and the queen looked down to see her champion's breasts. She smiled and laughed when Alice realized that her chest was exposed and tried to grab the cover again. She was stopped when Mirana lightly touched her hand, signaling that it was alright. Alice looked up and saw her queen's blushing face and whispered, "Mirana."

The queen shook her head to clear it of irrelevant thoughts and claimed Alice's lips once again. Alice wrapped her arms around her queen's waist and pulled her in closer to her body. Mirana allowed herself to be pulled against Alice and wrapped her arms once again around her champion's neck. Her left hand slid down the neck and lightly scratch Alice's neck. Alice responded by moaning into the kiss and arching her back at the feeling of being scratched. The White Queen smiled mischievously and applied more pressure to her nails, dragging them down Alice's back and leaving long scratch marks. Alice hissed in pain and the White Queen quickly broke off the kiss to stare into her eyes. She brought her hand back and saw a little bit of blood on her nails.

The White Queen immediately jumped off the bed much to the disappointment of Alice and stuttered, "Oh my god. Alice I- I'm so sorry. I-I ca- can't be in here right now. I have t- to go!" Mirana turned around and ran through the door and up to her room. All the while she was sobbing, "I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't do it on purpose!"

Luckily no one was in the halls to see the distressed queen. She ran into her room and slammed the door then locked it to ensure that no one disturbed her. Mirana slumped against the door and slowly slid down to sit. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, "I broke it, I broke it, I broke it." After awhile her sobbing turned to hiccups and she stood up. Mirana slowly made her way to her private desk and grabbed the mirror on it. Mirana took one good look into the mirror before crying out in shock and throwing the mirror away from her and into a wall, causing the glass to break into a million shards. She made her way to her bed and collapsed. Mirana went under the covers and grabbed her pillow, hugging it to her chest. What she saw in the mirror will change everything the White Queen had ever depended on. Her vast knowledge and even magic will not help her now; for she had broken her vow. In the mirror instead of the kind eyes that the White Queen always had, there were blazing red with bloodlust. Her demon finally broke through the barrier that Mirana had set up in her mind all those years ago; and now it screamed for blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author' notes**

Maybe or maybe no M.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters

* * *

Alice slowly woke up, her senses coming back to her one by one. First her taste; she could taste her dry mouth from sleeping with her mouth open. Alice swallowed her spit. Next came her sense of smell; she smelled the early morning dew and the musty scent of last night's arousal. Then came her hearing; she heard the birds chirping at each other outside of her room. After that came sight; Alice opened her eyes to see the sunlight on her bed and naked body. She put her head in her hands as she remembered what she did with her queen. As she remembered her last kiss with Mirana came the sense of touch; she felt the stinging marks of the scratch marks on her back.

_Wait, they shouldn't still be stinging. _Alice reached behind her back and lightly touch the markings, gasping lightly as she felt nearly formed scabs. "I didn't think she scratched me _that _hard." Alice slowly got out of bed and looked down, her eyes going wide with surprise. The sheets had a couple of thin lines of blood, obviously coming from the scratches that the queen gave her.

Alice shook her head and walked to her bathroom. Seeing her full-length mirror, Alice turned around and gasped, "Fuck!" On her back were ten scratch marks, starting at the base of her neck and going down to the top of her hips. Several of the scratch marks were covered with newly formed scabs.

Alice quickly looked away from the mirror and stepped into the shower. Turning it on, she stepped into the falling water and flinched when it touched her back. Alice quickly cleaned herself and got out. She dried herself off with the tower and cursed when it rubbed the scabs, "Shit!" Looking at the towel she confirmed what she feared, the towel ripped open the scabs and she was now bleeding. Alice put the towel back to the wounds and walked to the mirror again. Looking at her back, she saw that three of the wounds have reopened and were bleeding profusely.

Alice stared at the marks and wondered why they were making her stomach clench in fear. Shaking it off, she went back into her room and got dressed in another pair of white clothes much similar to the ones that the queen gave her. She walked out of her room and down the hallway, following her nose to where the kitchen was as her stomach growled in hunger.

After a few minutes and getting lost twice, Alice finally found the kitchen, and with it the White Queen. The White Queen was looking over the ingredients for potions and was holding a book, frantically reading it. Alice felt fear in her stomach again and her eyes scanned for a weapon to defend herself from the queen. _Wait. What am I doing? This is the White Queen for the gods' sake! Sure she hurt me last night but that was an acc- wait. She hurt me last night. She hurt me. OH MY GOD SHE HURT ME! HER VOWS! _

Alice must have voiced her surprise because Mirana's head snapped up and her eyes immediately bore into Alice's. Mirana shook her head and felt tears sting her eyes once more. She looked around to see if anyone was in the kitchen besides them and rushed passed Alice to slam the door shut and lock it. When Mirana turned around she was shocked to feel Alice's arms wrap around her. The White Queen broke down and sobbed into Alice's shoulder, repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Alice rubbed her queen's back until the sobbing resided. She asked without looking down at the queen, "You broke your vow." Alice didn't say it as a question, but as a statement. The queen nodded and felt tears begin to threaten to fall out of her eyes once again. Alice looked down and asked, "Is there any way to- to fix it?" The White Queen lifted her head to stare at Alice, "How can I fix this Alice? I- I harmed you!" Alice thought for a moment and replied, "What were the exact words to your vow?"

The White Queen became very confused but she recited nonetheless, "It goes against my vows to harm any living creature. Alice you should know this by now." Alice smiled when the queen lectured her and temporally forgotten about her mistake. Alice thought and asked, "Does your vow include every single living creature?" Mirana sighed, "Yes Alice, now what are you getting at?" Alice asked, "Wh- what if the creature you harmed gave you consent or at least forgives you for harming them?"

The White Queen was shocked to say the least. She never thought about that. Shaking her head she said, "I- I don't know Alice. I honestly don't know." Mirana turned on her heel and walked back to the book on the table. Alice followed her as she began to skim the book for answers. She stopped at a page, "Here it is. If one breaks a vow then they must be immediately put to death. Well that doesn't help me at all does it?" Alice tried not to laugh at her queen's sudden humor.

The White Queen skimmed the page some more and frowned, "That's it. All it says that if a vow is broken the person must die." She looked up and stared at Alice's eyes, whispering, "What are we going to do Alice?" Alice looked down and shook her head, "I don't know my queen." Mirana lowered her head and sagged her shoulders in defeat. Alice suddenly had an epiphany, "My queen!" Mirana jumped in shock at Alice's sudden change of mood. Alice squirmed and looked so cute for a second that Mirana had trouble not making her bend over so she could take off those damn pants and slam her fingers inside of her as she screamed out her na-.

Mirana shook her head free of those thoughts, _What is wrong with me? _Alice bounced up and down as if she was a little girl and grabbed hold of the White Queen's hand. Mirana had trouble not to laugh at how childlike Alice's behavior was. Alice exclaimed, "Don't you see!" Mirana raised an eyebrow, "See what? Alice I don't understand." Alice smiled and the White Queen felt her heart throb, "My queen! The only two people who knows that you've broken your vow are me and you!"

The White Queen looked sadly into Alice's eyes, "Three." Alice stopped bouncing when she saw her queen's sad face, "Huh?" Mirana explained, "There are three people Alice. You, me, and my sister." Alice became confused, "How would she-" The White Queen explained before Alice could finish her sentence, "We are sisters. She would know that I broke my vows as soon as I did. Alice today when you slay the Jabberwocky she- she's going to tell everyone! I just know it!"

Forgetting about Mirana's own dilemma Alice frowned, "I told you already, I can't kill the Jabberwocky." The White Queen shook her head and felt rage split through her. She grabbed onto Alice's shoulders and dug her nails into the skin as she yelled, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE JABBERWOCKY RIGHT NOW ALICE!" Alice stared at her queen, not even feeling the pain as the nails broke the skin and blood began to seep through. "My- my queen you- you just said fuck."

The White Queen glared at Alice and felt her eyes begin to redden as her demon made itself know, "Can you for once stop being such a little bitch and pay attention!" Mirana shoved Alice into the table. "Maybe everyone was right about you, maybe you aren't the real Alice." The queen grabbed her head and grunted in pain. Alice immediately went to her side and helped her sit onto a nearby chair, forgetting about the shove and the new cuts to her shoulders. "My- my queen?" Mirana sighed and felt her anger slowly go away. She whispered, "I'm fine." Alice grabbed her queen and said, "No you are not fine Mirana. I can see it in your eyes. They are just like the hatter's when he goes into a fit of rage."

The White Queen felt the demon go away as Alice's voice brought her back down to Wonderland. She looked up and asked, "Have I gone mad?" Alice brought a hand to the queen's forehead. Mirana struggled not to lift her head to kiss Alice's hand. Much to her disappointment, Alice withdrew her hand. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid so my queen. You're as mad as a hatter, off the bonkers, completely loco." The queen smiled sadly and looked down, not knowing anything Alice had said except being as mad as the hatter. Alice grabbed the White Queen's chin and forced her to meet her eyes, "But do you want to know a little secret?" Mirana could do nothing but whisper, "What?"

Alice brought her head down and lightly pressed her lips against Mirana's. Pulling back she said, "All the best people are." Mirana laughed and pulled the younger woman into a hug. Alice rested her head on her queen's shoulder as she heard her whisper, "What are we going to do?" Alice shrugged and buried her face into her queen's hair, "I don't know but I want to stay like this forever."

Suddenly trumpets flare three times. The White Queen went rigid and whispered, "The Frabjous Day." She looked up at Alice and asked, "Will you-" Alice stopped her by shaking her head, "I'm sorry but I- I just can't." The White Queen looked down and took a shaky breath. "Okay. Its alright Alice, I'm sure that the calendar just made a mistake anyway." Even though the queen stood up with the same grace she always had and wore the same smile, Alice could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Well my Alice, I- I guess I will see you when I return. Hopefully." The White Queen turned and left Alice in the middle of the kitchen. Alice sat on the chair where her queen, no Mirana, sat a few moments ago. Alice placed her head into her hands, "Ugh, why did I have to follow that stupid rabit." Alice got up and decided to walk through the halls of the castle one last time, before she would try to wake herself up again and leave this strange and wonderful world.

Alice took a few twists and turns and found herself at the White Queen's meeting chamber. By the throne was the complete armor and in the hands of the armor was the Vorpal Sword. Alice walked up to the blade and examined it. It was undoubtably beautiful with the white pearls in the middle of the blade and the artistic design for the hilt.

Alice heard loud footsteps and turned around to see the Bandersnatch walk into the room. Despite the numerous pleas, the White Queen allowed Alice to keep the Bandersnatch as a pet, although to Alice he seemed more of a guardian. Alice reached out and touched his cheek, laughing when she found that her hand could only touch a portion of his face. The Bandersnatch turned and licked Alice's hand, whimpering. Alice frowned and asked, "You're worried that the Red Queen will win aren't you?" The Bandersnatch closed his eyes and nodded, unable to talk and yet intelligent enough to understand what people are saying.

Alice grabbed his chin and said, "The White Queen won't let that happen. She will choose a champion and he will kill the Jabberwocky." The Bandersnatch shook his head sadly and looked at Alice. He never meant to hurt Alice in the first place but in time it seemed like a good thing. When Alice came to him at Salazen Grum to take the Vorpal Sword, she passed out due to the venom running through her veins. When she awoke again he healed her, as a way of saying sorry for causing her the pain in the first place. He allowed her to take the sword in hopes that she would defeat the Jabberwocky with it and stop the Red Queen's reign. When he heard Alice being surrounded by the card soldiers he found his ticket to get out of that hellhole. He helped Alice escape the cards and took her to the White Queen's castle. He was surprised to say the least when the White Queen smiled at him and said thank you. She allowed him to stay on the condition that he won't harm anyone and he agreed. He was still shocked whenever the queen smiled at him for he was used to the whippings the Red Queen had her minions do whenever he went out of line.

Due to the Bandersnatch's life reflection, he didn't realize that Alice had stopped petting him and walked back to the armor. Alice gently touched the swords blade, immediately feeling the power radiate from it and into her veins. Looking around and seeing no one, Alice grabbed the sword's handle and started to swing the blade around as if were just a stick and not a deadly weapon. Alice had no fighting experience whatsoever but as she swung the sword around she could feel her muscles knowing exactly how to fight with a sword.

Her movements were so graceful that they might even challenge the White Queen's and as Alice defeated and killed invisible foes, the Bandersnatch couldn't help but think that this must be _the _Alice. The Alice who came here years ago and stopped the Red Queen before. The Alice who shown him kindness when he first met her in the Red Queen's garden by giving him an apple to eat when all he was given was rotten meat by the Red Queen. The Alice who today is swinging the Vorpal Sword as if it was second nature to her. The Alice who is the champion of the White Queen. The Alice who will kill the Jabberwocky and end the Red Queen's reign once again.

Alice killed the last of the imaginary enemies and panted. She looked at the armor once more and down at the sword in her hands. She looked at the Bandersnatch who's eyes filled with wisdom as he nodded to her, answering an unspoken question. Alice looked around her and said, "Its real. Oh my god its really real. My dreams, they weren't figments of my imagination, they were memories." The Bandersnatch nodded once again and padded up to her. He gently turned Alice around with one of his massive paws and pushed her with his head toward the armor. Alice walked slowly up to the armor and stared at it for awhile. She reached up with a shaky hand and brushed the chest plate, "I- I haven't notice it before but the armor, its just my size." The Bandersnatch huffed in agreement. Alice looked back at him with determination in her eyes, "I am the White Queen's champion."

* * *

**Author's notes**

I know that I should've made the whole Alice realizes that Wonderland is real more epic but I kinda like how this chapter turned out. This may even be the fastest story I've written so far. Everyone say thank you to witchkitty for review both my previous chapters and inspiring me to write the story faster than I normally would have! See ya'll later! XP Oh and if your reading this witchkitty, sorry for putting your name out there without asking your permission. *shrugs*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**

FINALLY! The battle is in this chapter! WOOHOO!

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters!

* * *

The White Queen tried to keep her smile but it was so hard! She walked outside of her castle and asked if anyone would be her champion and slay the Jabberwocky. Of course people volunteered like the Mad Hatter and Chessur but not Alice. She told McTwisp to unroll the calendar and as she expected, Alice was the one shown fighting the Jabberwocky. The White Queen frowned as her demon rose up once again and told her that _she _should kill the Jabberwocky to show everyone what their precious queen really was. The White Queen hushed the demon and forced it back down, with much too effort for her liking.

The White Queen looked around and didn't find Alice in the crowd, _Where is she? _As if on cue, the doors behind her burst opened and the Bandersnatch ran to her, stopping right in front of the queen. The queen wasn't even paying attention to the giant creature for her eyes were glued on who rode on its back. Alice slid off the Bandersnatch and walked to her queen. She bowed and said, "I'm sorry that I am late."

The White Queen didn't say anything to Alice. Her throat was too clogged with hundreds of emotions. Alice who was still kneeling in front of her, wearing the suit of armor that was in her throne room. Alice held onto the shield with her left arm and strapped to her waist was the Vorpal Sword. Even though it was sheathed the queen could still feel its power radiating but she couldn't really pay much attention to the sword. To her, Alice never looked so beautiful and so powerful.

Alice began to panic when her queen didn't say anything to her for awhile. Rising her head but making sure her eyes were trained on the queen's chest as it was an insult to look royalty in the eye, even though she broke that rule numerous times before, Alice asked, "My queen?"

The White Queen snapped out of her trance and smiled down at Alice, "Rise my dear." Alice did as she was told and everyone clapped and cheered, "Alice the champion!" Alice looked at her queen and whispered, "Its starting isn't it?" The White Queen nodded, her eyes scanning the crowd, wondering who will come back at the end of the day.

Alice looked too and was pleased when the hatter smiled up at her. She looked to her right and saw the White Queen getting on her horse, "Come Alice, there is a battle that we must win." Alice nodded with determination even though her stomach was doing flips with fear and anticipation. She walked to the Bandersnatch and looked him in the eye. He nodded and laid down, bringing his height down enough so Alice can climb his back. She looked at him and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" The Bandersnatch huffed and pointed at his left eye, making Alice smile. "An eye for an eye huh?" The Bandersnatch made noises that almost sounded like he was laughing. Alice went to his side and climbed on his back.

Alice looked to her right and asked, "Am I to follow you?" The White Queen nodded and her face fell grim, "Alice if- if something goes wrong then I wanted you to know that-" Alice interrupted her by laughing. The White Queen looked incredibly at Alice who explained, "And everyone says I lost my muchiness. Everything will be alright with a little wishful thinking." The White Queen blushed, knowing that Alice knew that when she brew the potion for Alice when they first met, the wishful thinking was actually her spit (In the book the last ingredient for the normal size potion is wishful thinking- I think- and in the movie the last ingredient was the White Queen spitting into the potion so I decided to combine the two. Sorry if I actually got this wrong).

The White Queen was the first to leave the castle. Alice followed right behind her and looked back to see her friends right behind her and chess soldiers following them. The ride was a silent one, everyone wondering if they would see their love ones again. Alice rode up beside the White Queen and asked, "Do you really think that I could defeat the Jabberwocky?" The White Queen turned her head and said, "If I didn't I would've said no to you when you asked to be my champion." Alice huffed, "I didn't exactly ask my queen." The White Queen retorted, "And I didn't exactly answer Alice. Now look sharp, we're here!"

Without even realizing it, Alice and the others reached the battlefield. Alice was taken aback by it; she expected anything, everything except this. The battlefield was a giant chess board with remains of a castle on the left side of them. In front of the White Queen's army was the Red Queen's. Alice growled when she saw the Knave of Hearts. She glanced and saw her queen's eyes briefly go red as she bared her teeth and looked almost animalistic, a creature that could not possibly be the White Queen. It became obvious to Alice that her queen was remembering what she said about the Knave of Hearts trying to seduce her.

Alice heard laughter coming from the other side of the chess board. The laughter made the small hairs on the back of Alice's neck stand up for the laughter was not that of someone who heard a joke or that of an innocent child. No, the laughter had more _malice _Alice had to think of the correct word to describe it. Only someone who is drunk on power and borderline insane could make such a terrible sound. Alice looked to where the laughter came from and wasn't surprised when it turned out that it was the Red Queen, Iracebeth. Instead of looking at the army her sister held, the Red Queen stared at her sister, smiling knowingly.

The White Queen and Red Queen walked toward each other to meet in the middle of the battlefield. The Red Queen smiled again, "Well well well. It seems that my dear little sister isn't all that innocent after all." The White Queen's eyes flashed red for a moment before she took a deep breath and pleaded, "Please sister. We don't have to fight." The Red Queen stepped forward and got into her little sister's face, "Oh but you _do _want to fight don't you Mirana." The Red Queen whispered into Mirana's ear, "I know that you've broken your vow not to harm any living creature. I wonder though, who did you kill?" The White Queen snapped, "I didn't _kill_ anyone." She took a deep breath and held out her hand toward her big sister, "Please just stop this. Its not too late." The Red Queen yelled, "NO! I will not be manipulated like mother and father! This is my quarrel! JABBERWOCKY!"

Everyone watched in horror as the Jabberwocky seemed to materialize out of the shadows. He was more gruesome than Alice could have thought possible. Even the Bandersnatch looked like a fluffy kitten compared to this monster. The Jabberwocky made its way to the middle of the battlefield. He sneered at the White Queen and asked, "Is _this_ truly why you've woken me from my slumber?" The Red Queen ignored the Jabberwocky's question and looked at her younger sister, "Now you've met my champion. Where is yours?"

The White Queen could not say let alone do anything. She was captivated by the Jabberwocky's eyes, so full of hate and bloodlust, much like her own when her demon rises to the surface. Alice slid off the Bandersnatch and walked up to stand beside her queen, "I'm right here." The Red Queen just gave her a glance, "Hello Um." Alice shook her head, "Its Alice you hateful bi-" "Alice! Language!" Alice laughed when her queen snapped out of her trance just in time to stop Alice from calling her sister a bitch and lecture her about it.

Alice looked up at the Jabberwocky and gulped. _Everyone expects me to kill THAT! _The Jabberwocky lowered his head and the two queen's went back to their respective sides. The Jabberwocky breathed in Alice's scent and said in disgust, "Hello my old foe." Alice raised her shield and took out the Vorpal Sword, rewarding her a hateful hiss from the Jabberwocky, "Sorry but I don't think we've met." The Jabberwocky laughed, "I wasn't speaking to _you _insignificant wielder, I was talking about the sword." Alice saw her chance and swung the blade, effectively cutting off the Jabberwocky's tongue, "Enough talk."

The Jabberwocky howled in pain and the White Queen flinched at its volume. She watched as Alice and the creature faught, feeling fear as the Jabberwocky almost cooked her champion. Alice was obviously stuggling, having to dodge every attack the Jabberwocky made and not being able to get in an attack of her own. Alice panted, "Six impossible things. Say them Alice. One; there is a potion that can make you shrink." The Jabberwocky breathed out fire and Alice lunged to the side, big mistake. The Jabberwocky was only distracting Alice with the fire and whirled his body around, hitting Alice with his spiked tail. Unfortunately for Alice, one of the spikes went through her shield and another went through her left side. She flew five feet and landed among the castle ruins and her shield went flying ten feet away from her. Alice rolled onto her side, "Two; there is a cake that can make you grow."

The Jabberwocky drew in air and was about to make Alice barbecue. Alice closed her eyes and waited for painful death but was surprised when the Jabberwocky blew out fire, not at her but in the air! Glancing at the side, she saw the Mad Hatter with a sword in his hands with the blade deep within the monster's tail. The Jabberwocky growled and began to move toward the hatter. As he was distracted, Alice was able to grab the Vorpal Sword that she dropped during the hit and slashed at the Jabberwocky's right hind leg. She could vaguely hear the Red Queen screaming, "The hatter interfered! Off with his head!" and could see both armies joining in the fight. Alice glanced at the Red Queen, "Three; animals can talk."

_I need to end this now before someone or something hurts my queen. _Alice slashed at the Jabberwocky's hand as he brought it down and successfully cut off its fingers. The Jabberwocky swiped at Alice and sent her flying to the stairs of the ruin castle's tower. Alice gasped for breath and said, "Four; cats can disappear." Alice ran up the stairs as the Jabberwocky swiped at her. Alice dodged his attacks as she recited the fifth impossible thing, "Five; There's a place called Wonderland." The Jabberwocky climbed up the tower and waited for Alice to follow, knowing that she wouldn't dare try to back out of the fight now. Alice ran up the last of the stairs and was greeted by the Jabberwocky's teeth, snapping not a hair's length away from her face. Alice brought the sword down and cut deeply into the monster's cheek, even taking out his right eye, "Six; I can slay the Jabberwocky."

The Jabberwocky howled in pain and swiped at Alice's feet but she jumped back just in time. Alice ran to the side and jumped, swinging the Vorpal Blade down, trying to cut at the beast's side. The Jabberwocky saw the attack lifted his arm to whack at the flying Alice. Alice saw as the arm lifted and kicked at it, gaining enough momentum to land on the Jabberwocky's back. Alice crawled forward as the Jabberwocky bucked trying to throw her off. After grueling seconds Alice reached his neck. The Jabberwocky finally bucked hard enough to send Alice flying into the air. Alice grabbed her sword with both hands and screamed, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" As she fell back to earth Alice brought the sword down and cut through the neck.

The Jabberwocky's head thumped and rolled down the stairs and stopped at the feet of the Red Queen. She glared at it and then at Alice who looked down at the still battlefield for everyone stopped fighting to stare at the White Queen's champion. Slowly Alice brought her sword up and screamed, "ONE, TWO! ONE, TWO! AND THROUGH AND THROUGH! THE VORPAL BLADE WENT SNICKER-SNACK!" Alice then looked directly at the Red Queen and said just loud enough for her to hear, "And the Jabberwocky shall never be coming back."

The Red Queen stared at Alice and didn't notice her crown being lifted off her head, at first. She looked up to see her crown floating in the air for a bit until the White Queen walked forward, a slight limp in her step. Alice's throat clogged with fear when she saw her queen's left side of her dress ripped opened. She could see her queen's left leg and the gash that seeped out blood. The crown was placed on the White Queen's head and it seemed to transform. Instead of the gold and opened crown it was now white and much more beautiful. Alice smiled at her queen who ignored her and stared at the Red Queen.

"Iracebeth Crum." The White Queen did not speak angrily or shout but everyone, including the Red Queen, flinched at the power within the voice. The White Queen continued, "For the crimes you have committed against the people of Wonderland you should be sentenced to death." Everyone gasped at what the queen said except for Alice and the Red Queen because unlike everyone else they knew that the queen had already broken her vow. The White Queen waited for the whispering to die down, "But because it is against my vows, I will not have you executed like you did to all those innocent people." The Red Queen looked angrily at her younger sister and asked, "So what? Just a slap on the wrist? Sit in time out for an hour? Don't pass go and collect $200?" (I know they don't have Monopoly in Wonderland but I couldn't resist :P)

The White Queen shook her head and said, "Your punishment is banishment. No one will talk to you, no one will do you any kindness, and you will not, I repeat will not come anywhere near Wonderland." The Knave of Hearts walked over to the White Queen, "I hope that you do not bear me any ill will." The White Queen looked at him and lightly touched her wounded leg, "As a matter of fact I don't." The Knave of Hearts smiled for a moment until the White Queen added, "But you did harm the White Queen, rightful ruler of Wonderland and for that you must be punished. You will be chained to my sister and share the same punishment as her." Before he could react, a card soldier chained his arm as a rook soldier chained the Red Queen's arm so they would be stuck together.

The Red Queen looked up and said, "At least we are together." The Knave of Hearts yelled out and grabbed a dagger trying to kill the Red Queen. Before it was brought down, a sword was there to deflect it, the force causing the dagger to fly out of the Knave's hand. Looking at the wielder of the sword, he found Alice staring back at him, "Consider that as payback for hurting my queen." The Red Queen screamed out that he tried to kill her as the Knave begged for someone to kill him when they were being dragged away.

Alice ran to her queen as she fell to her knees. Alice wrapped an arm around her, "My queen!" The White Queen smiled and said, "It is nothing." She pulled Alice close to her and whispered into her ear, "I will consider the wound on my leg as payback for hurting you before." Alice laughed and whispered back, "I already told you that I forgave you." The White Queen struggled to stand up with Alice supporting her. When they stood up they both looked at the hatter. He began to dance and Alice asked, " What on earth is he doing?" The Chesire Cat appeared by Alice's shoulder wearing his signature smile, "The Futterwhacken."

They watched the hatter complete his dance and the White Queen tapped on Alice's shoulder, pointing with the other hand to the Jabberwocky's head. Alice nodded and helped the queen make her way there. She grabbed a vial from a pocket in her dress and bent at the knees, gasping in pain and falling ungracefully. Luckily only Alice and Chessur noticed this. Chessur disappeared and reappeared to look at the wound at the queen's leg. He looked sadly at his queen and said, "This is too deep for me to heal properly."

The three of them heard loud paw steps and looked behind them to see the Bandersnatch padding toward them. He had a very deep gash in his left upper arm and was limping. He limped to his queen and bent his head bowing to her. The White Queen nodded and the Bandersnatch looked at the wound. He bent his head and licked at the wound, causing the queen to giggle when the tongue tickled her. When the Bandersnatch pulled his head back, the gash on her leg was gone. Mirana lightly touched the skin and smiled up at the Bandersnatch. The Bandersnatch huffed his welcome and limped to Alice, who petted his head and told him how good he was.

The White Queen's attention went back to the severed head. She held the vial under one of its teeth and collected the blood dripping, gagging at the stench. Alice laughed and the queen good naturally stuck her tongue out at her. Chessur and the Bandersnatch shared glances and both had the same thing on their minds; that the queen was acting _very _different around Alice.

The White Queen collected enough blood and walked to Alice, "With this, you will go back to your own world." Alice grabbed the vial and looked at the blood. She pressed the vial to her lips and was about to drink its contents. The hatter cleared his throat and Alice lowered the vial as he said, "You could always stay here with us you know." Alice glanced at the White Queen who was looking anywhere but Alice. Alice looked back at the vial and then at all her new friends, her gaze lasting longest on the queen even though she still did not look at Alice but at the floor.

Alice weighed her options and made up her mind. She walked over to the White Queen and her friends and said, "I have things to finish and do back in my world." Everyone nodded their understanding and the queen felt her heart break. Alice was the only one that calmed her when the demon rose within her. If she left, the queen's mind skirted away from that thought. She would just have to bear with it and hope that her sanity will not crack.

Alice continued while looking at her queen, "But there are also things that I must finish and do here." The White Queen's head snapped up and looked at Alice but it was the hatter who asked, "So are you staying?" Alice nodded and smiled, not at the hatter but at the queen. Again Chessur and the Bandersnatch exchanged glances and Chessur just put a claw to his mouth and made a shh sound, telling the Bandersnatch not to say anything. The White Queen walked gracefully to Alice who knelt down and bowed her head, "Then from now on you, Alice Kingsleigh, will be my champion and my guardian!" Everyone cheered as the queen grabbed Alice's hand and pulled it to get her to stand. The cheering though, abruptly stopped when Alice fell over with a hand at her bleeding left side and took a shaky breath. She passed out looking at her queen's worry face. The last thing she heard was the White Queen screaming, "ALICE!"

* * *

**Author's notes**

Two chapters in one day. I'm on a role!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**

Last chapter was probably one of the worst places to stop because of the major cliffhanger. Luckily, once I start a story I try to finish it as quickly as possible so I don't become bored with it or I lose my ideas of where I want the story's plot to go.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters

* * *

Alice woke up to the sound of feet padding on marble tiles. She looked down to tell whoever it was to stop it so she could sleep in peace. What she found was the pacing White Queen at the foot of her bed, picking at her fingers and biting at her lips. Alice was too shocked to say anything, her queen, the one person who seems to dance with every movement, was obviously about to have a nervous breakdown.

The queen glanced at the bed and saw Alice staring at her. "Oh Alice!" The White Queen literally jumped on the hospital bed and hugged Alice, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Alice was again at a loss for words only this time it was because she couldn't breathe due to her queen's death hug.

Alice slapped the bed, trying to tell the queen time out. Of course coming from Underland, Mirana didn't know what the gesture meant and continued to squeeze Alice. Alice finally found her voice and got out, "Queen. Cant... Breathe!" The White Queen let go of her champion and felt embarrassment course through her when she realized that she just acted like a dog that hasn't seen his master in so long.

The White Queen got off the bed and stared at the floor, feeling tears welled up in her eyes. Alice looked at her queen and saw the sad look, she felt bad because it was her fault that she got wounded in the fight and caused her queen to fear for her. Alice patted the spot next to her, signaling for her queen to sit by her. Mirana looked up and smiled, walking over to the bed and surprising Alice when she laid down with her head on Alice's shoulder. The White Queen reached over and laid her arm on Alice's stomach, making herself more comfortable while silently claiming Alice as hers, even though the queen herself didn't realize this.

Alice though knew all too well what Mirana was doing; Hamish and even Tarrant tried the same things with her. Alice sighed and looked down at the queen and was shocked with what she saw, or lack there of. She sat up straight in her bed, causing the queen to let go off her, "My queen! Wh- where are your clothes!" The White Queen looked down as if noticing her nudeness for the first time.

The White Queen smiled knowingly and sat up on the bed. She crawled toward Alice and stroked her cheek with one hand while her naked breasts pushed against Alice's clothed ones. Mirana smiled when she noticed the blush spreading across Alice's face and whispered, "What's wrong Alice my dear? You don't like it that I'm naked?" Alice gulped and stuttered, "We- well my queen i- its not that I do- _don't _like it. I- Its just that i- its ina- inappropriate for a qu- queen to be re- revealing so much when someone could easily see her." The queen smiled when she noticed that Alice was gaining confidence in herself as she spoke to her about her nakedness.

The White Queen crawled even closer to Alice who tried to put up more space between them by scooting further into the sheets, covering herself up to half of her face, her eyes just poking out. Mirana frowned at this, she didn't expect Alice to put up so much resistance. Mirana lightly touched the end of the cover and stroked it, "Now now Alice. How am I suppose to have fun with you if your all covered up?" Alice choked out, "Yo- you don't..."

Mirana's eyes flashed red for a second at being told no to having something she wants. She forced a smile with bared teeth at Alice, "Now darling please stop acting like a child. I can make it feel _so _good." Mirana grabbed the sheets and using strength she didn't know that she had, ripped them from Alice's body. Alice flinched as the protective cover left the bed and hit the floor. Mirana purred, "Much, much better."

Alice looked up and gasped in shock. How could she have not noticed this before? The White Queen's eyes were dilated and the bags under them told Alice that she did not get a good night sleep in awhile. Alice looked down and stared at her queen's wrists. She sat up and grabbed one, pulling it so she could see it better. Mirana gasped and tried to pull back but Alice was stronger than she was when she wanted to be.

Alice let her fingertips trace the three scars, much finer than the ones on her back from when the queen scratched her. She held the wrist up to her queen's face and demanded, "Tell me who did this to you while I was asleep, or do I really need to ask?" Mirana gave herself away when she looked away from Alice. Alice stared at her queen in shock, "How- HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!?" Mirana flinched at Alice's tone and meekly said, "I- it helps Alice."

Alice shook her head in disgust, "How can this," Alice squeezed the wrist still in her hand, causing the queen to flinch at the pain, "possible help you?" Mirana looked at Alice and answered truthfully, "You've been unconscious for three days Alice. For two of those days the nurses thought that you might not even make it. My- my demon resurfaced when they told me and- and I needed an outlet! I- I knew that if i didn't cause _something _harm than I would have attacked them so I- I caused myself harm." (Weird sentencing I know but I wanted to tie it to the 'I cannot not harm any living creature' vow)

Alice just sat there, staring at her queen, her once gorgeous queen. Now though, all she saw was a broken creature, struggling with what she knew is right and what her most basic instincts demanded. Alice looked away and thought for a moment before looking back at her queen, "Does anyone else know?" Mirana shook her head and laughed halfheartedly, "Thank the gods that I have long sleeved dresses huh." Alice wasn't amused by the twisted joke and asked, "Wh- when does your uh demon come out?" Mirana shrugged, "Sometimes, all the time, really it depends. But there is one thing I can tell you. If I don't at least give it what it wants sometimes, the yelling grows so loud that I can barely hear myself think."

Alice gulped her fear and asked, "Yelling?" Mirana nodded, "It- it talks to me. Tells me to hurt people but after awhile," Mirana stared at Alice with fear filled eyes, "I- I'm not sure if its the demon talking or just me."

Alice stared at her, at a lost of what to do. "I- I don't know how I can help you my queen." Mirana nodded, "I wasn't exactly asking for your help Alice, its just that you were the only one who knows about me breaking that vow now that my horrid sister is gone. And besides I don't want to put you in that situation. Now if you excuse me, I believe I have embarrassed myself enough for one day." With that the White Queen grabbed her dress that was neatly folded in a closet and started to put them on. When she was finished, she smiled at Alice and almost looked like her old self, almost. She walked out of the infirmary in that walk/graceful dance of hers, although it didn't fool Alice. The White Queen is struggling with her demon, and now it looks like it is winning the fight.

Alice slumped against her bed and wondered if she made the right decision of leaving the queen to deal with her own problems. Of course a champion wouldn't have done as she did but instead would've asked Mirana to take her frustration out on them. Alice's stomach fluttered at the thought of the White Queen doing just that, tying her to a bed and forcing a gag in her mouth so she couldn't scream for help as her queen ferociously fucked her body until her demon was sated.

Alice shook her head free of those thoughts and looked around to see if anyone was watching her as she had her little daydream about the queen. Alice sighed and said, "I really need to stop having those thoughts. Its already bad enough that I like women instead of men." She got up and clutched her side, "Fuck." Alice lifted her shirt and gasped when she found twenty stitches where the Jabberwocky's spike went through her armor. She let the shirt fall back down and limped to the door.

Alice opened it and looked to see if anyone was in the hallways. She found herself frowning when she saw the Bandersnatch sleeping beside the door. "Thank god the infirmary is not big enough to house him or I fear that he would have been watching me the entire time." As soon as the words left her mouth, the Bandersnatch's ears picked up and he awoke. When he saw Alice he jumped up and ran to her even though she was only a few feet away from him. The Bandersnatch sat down and licked Alice's face, obviously happy that she was well.

Alice laughed at the Bandersnatch's affection and petted him on the head. "You don't happen to know which way the White Queen went do you Fluffy?" Fluffy was the nickname Alice gave the Bandersnatch when they were alone as an inside joke between the two. The Bandersnatch hated the name and always huffed when he heard it but because Alice just got up from the three day coma he let it slide. He pointed a massive paw to indicate that the White Queen turned left when she left the infirmary. Alice nodded her gratitude and surprising the Bandersnatch went the opposite direction the queen took. The Bandersnatch stared as Alice walked away from him until she turned a corner and out of his sight. The Bandersnatch thought for a moment and felt his fur stand up on end; the White Queen actually went the opposite direction he pointed out to Alice! After a minute or two of him considering whether or not he should find Alice and tell her that she was walking in the same direction as the queen he just shrugged and thought that Alice wouldn't be mad at him when she runs into the queen since they seemed so close. The Bandersnatch curled into a massive ball and resumed his nap, right in the middle of the hallway.

Alice continued to walk in the opposite direction that the Bandersnatch had pointed out to her, hoping to stay far away from the queen until she got her thoughts under control. She walked to the door at the end of the hallway she was in and passed through it. She looked around for a bit until she realized that she was in the garden in the middle of the castle. Alice walked for a bit until she saw someone that made her smile involuntarily; the hatter. He was sitting on a bench and talking to Chessur intently about his hat.

Alice walked over to them and heard the hatter say, "-and that is why you will not get my hat!" Chessur pleaded, "But i do so love that hat. I would only wear it on the finest of occasions." Tarrant snorted, "Exactly! You would never wear the hat even if I gave it to you!" Chessur was about to say something back but stopped when he spotted Alice, "Love! You are okay!" The hatter jumped off the bench and whirled around, "Alice!" His eyes turned bright green to show his pleasure and ran to Alice. He scooped her up and spun her around three times before letting her on the ground again, "You see Chessur, I just knew that she would be okay!" He looked down at her and repeated, "I just knew you would be okay."

Chessur disappeared and reappeared above Alice's head, "You gave us all a fright you know. Especially the White Queen. Why, I haven't seen her so worried ever since the day her sister stole the crown!" The hatter frowned, "That is because you are never interested in politics. All those high class buffoons trying to pay for the White Queen's hand in marriage. Why I bet they can't even do the Futterwacken!" Alice laughed, "That is because only you could do that dance!" Tarrant huffed, "Well that's besides the point my dear Alice."

Tarrant looked like he wanted to say more but he noticed that Alice wasn't paying attention to him; she was petting that damn floating cat! Chessur was purring loudly as Alice scratched him behind the ears. Tarrant cleared his throat to get her attention. Alice looked at him and stopped her petting, something Chessur did not like. Chessur glared at Tarrant but closed his eyes and rubbed his head against Alice's hand, trying to get her to pet him again. Tarrant's eyes flashed red but he quickly stomped on the feeling of anger, "Alice dear I would like to talk to you about something." Alice nodded and waited for him to continue. Tarrant glared at the cat and added, "Alone." Chessur shrugged and floated above Alice again, letting his tail tickle her nose. Alice laughed and Chessur looked smugly at Tarrant before disappearing.

The mad hatter took a deep breath and smiled at Alice, trying to remember the words that he practiced every night since he first saw the girl. "Alice, I want to show you something if you would follow me." Alice nodded and walked with Tarrant. In the middle of the walk a cold breeze caught them and Alice shivered. Tarrant smiled down at Alice and asked, "Are you cold?" Alice nodded, "Freezing." Tarrant walked closer to Alice and wrapped an arm around her. Alice looked like she wanted to protest but the hatter just said, "We don't want you to get a cold now do we? You've only left the infirmary for an hour."

Alice looked up to him and asked, "Why did it get so cold all of a sudden? It wasn't like this a minute ago." Tarrant looked down and said, "I was always taught that if a cold breeze came on an otherwise warm day then that means that someone is very spiteful toward you." Alice shivered, "That doesn't sound too good." Tarrant shrugged and then smiled, "We're here."

Alice looked up and blushed when she saw where the hatter had led her. It was the same bench that she and the White Queen kissed on! Alice rubbed her thighs again as she felt her arousal rise within her as she remembered what happened later that night.

The mad hatter seemed oblivious to Alice's obvious discomfort and stopped in front of the bench suddenly. _Did i just hear a laugh? _The hatter shook his head free of the thought and turned around to smile at Alice. Alice smiled back and asked, "So why did you bring me here?" Instead of answering her right away, Tarrant walked to the bench and sat down. Alice followed him and sat beside him, keeping two feet of space between them. Tarrant looked down and noticed the gap. He scooted over until his side touched Alice's and looked around them. _First a laugh and now a growl? Maybe everyone is right, I am as mad as a hatter._

Tarrant looked down at Alice and asked, "Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" Alice thought for a moment, "Because both are dark and sullen." Tarrant laughed at the answer and says, "Oh good you knew because I didn't." Alice smiled and asked again, "Why did you bring me here?" Tarrant looked away for a moment and then back at Alice, "For two reasons. One to apologize." Alice became confused, "For what?" Tarrant said, "For kissing you before. I- I was way out of line and made you very uncomfortable or so the queen says."

Alice stared at Tarrant and felt anger bubble in her. _How dare she says what is and is not out of line! Sure I was uncomfortable but she didn't have to tell him! Who does she thinks she is, my mother! _Tarrant saw Alice grow angrier and angrier and wrapped an arm around her to comfort her, "Calm down Alice or your face will become red as a tomato!" Alice took deep breaths and said, "I'm fine hatter. Is there anything else the queen told you?"

Tarrant looked away from Alice and said no. Alice looked at him and said, "Don't lie to me hatter." Tarrant looked back at Alice and said, "She told me not to tell you." Alice glared at the ground and replied, "Fine then." Tarrant took a shaky breath but said, "Although I believe some vows are made to be broken." Alice's head snapped to the hatter and wondered for a moment if he knew about the White Queen breaking her vow. Tarrant continued, "This is the second reason why I brought you here. This is going against the White Queen's orders but with what happened to you on the Frabjous Day, I- I thought I was going to lose you. So Alice Kingsleigh of the Aboveland," The hatter got off the bench and got down on one knee in front of Alice, "will you do this old hatter the honor of becoming my bride?" Unknown to the two of them the White Queen was hiding behind one of the statues in the garden, watching as the hatter proposed to her champion.

* * *

**Author's notes**

PLOT TWIST~ LOL :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes**

This is defiantly rated M! Finaly the White Queen loses it! LOL

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Alice in Wonderland or its characters!

* * *

The hatter was on one knee in front of Alice, "Alice Kingsleigh of the Aboveland, will you do this old hatter the honor of becoming my bride?" Unknown to the two of them, the White Queen was hiding behind one of the statues in the garden, watching as the hatter proposed to her champion. She turned heel and ran away from the scene before her. _How could she do this to me?! I thought I made it perfectly clear of how I felt toward her! _

The White Queen ran to her chambers and slammed the door, surprising the guard patrolling the halls. She ran to her bed and collapsed on it, sobbing her heart ache. Mirana grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, "I- I thought she loved me. Oh god I'm such a fool." The White Queen continued to cry until she passed out from the exhaustion. At the back of her mind, the demon was quivering in excitement, this was what it was waiting for! For Alice to break the queen's heart and leave her mind in shambles to which it could easily control!

Alice stared at the hatter, feeling her throat squeeze due to so many emotions. She gently touched his shoulder, silently telling him to stand up. Tarrant did as he was told and asked, "Is that a yes Alice?" Instead of answering him, Alice smashed their lips together, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tarrant felt his heart explode as he grabbed Alice's waist and pulled her in closer. Alice felt his arousal on her stomach and smiled up at him, laughing at his embarrassment. Tarrant stuttered, "Fo- forgive me Alice! Its just th- that you are so close and I- I care for you so much that I couldn't help but -mmph!" Alice silenced Tarrant by pushing her lips against his again.

Alice broke off the kiss and grabbed Tarrant's hand, smiling at him. Tarrant smiled back and allowed himself to be led by Alice to his bedroom. Unknown to Tarrant Alice frowned, _Maybe this will make me better. If I make love to Tarrant I could finally forget about my sinful feelings toward the White Queen. _Alice eventually reached the bedroom and opened the door. As soon as the door closed, Tarrant grabbed Alice and pressed her against the door, kissing and nipping at her neck. Alice moaned and arched her body to the hatter's teasing. In the back of her mind though, she heard her queen's voice screaming, "_ALICE NO!"_

* * *

**Author's notes**

I'm going to hate myself for this but I'm ending the chapter here. *sigh* this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. But it was such a good place to stop! D; Note: that was a crying face not a sad winking face. Sorry if I disappointed anyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes**

To make up for the really short chapter earlier I have added smutty goodness into this one! And no it isn't between Alice and the hatter...

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters

* * *

Alice slowly got out of the hatter's bed. He was still deeply asleep with an arm covering his eyes. Alice frowned, not once did Tarrant make a move to cuddle with Alice once they were done making love. _Ha! As if I can call that making love. I- It didn't mean a thing to me, all it was was me making a mistake. _Alice sighed and whispered to the sleeping hatter, "I'm sorry but I thought that after sleeping with you I would stop feeling affection toward the queen. It didn't work. I do love you, but not the same way you love me."

Alice put on her clothes and silently left the room. She shivered when the cold night's air surrounded her. Looking around, she saw one of the guards patrolling the halls. "Excuse me sir." The guard looked down and asked, "Yes Lady Alice?" Alice laughed and said, "Please, just call me Alice. I was wondering if you perhaps seen the White Queen?" The guard looked around him to see if anyone was listening and looked at Alice, "As a matter of fact I did. She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. I think you might want to check on her, she seemed very upset." Alice began to feel fear, "And where exactly was she coming from?" The guard thought for a moment and said, "I reckon that she was coming from the garden. Why?" Alice gulped, _She saw me with the hatter! _She shook her head and smiled, "Just wondering. Thank you." The guard nodded and continued his patrol.

Alice waited until he turned the corner to run to the queen's room. Once she reached it, she was panting with exhaustion. Slowly Alice opened the door and peered inside. She saw a lump on the bed and when it moved Alice could see it was the White Queen. Stepping inside the room Alice shut the door and made her way to the bed. It became obvious that the queen was sleeping and Alice felt guilt when she saw the tear stained face.

The White Queen felt a presence in her room and quickly awoke. She sat up and was about to tell whoever it was to leave her be. When she met the eyes of the intruder, the queen frowned. "I don't want to see you right now Alice. Go away." Alice was taken aback, never had the queen shown her this much hostility.

Alice held up her hands and said, "I'm sorry my queen but I-" Mirana interrupted her, "Don't call me that." Alice was confused, "Call you what my queen?" Mirana pointed at Alice, "That. As far as I am concerned I am not your queen. So," Alice gulped when the queen glared at Alice, "should I say congrats to the new engaged couple?"

Alice jumped in shock, "I- It wasn't like that! I mean, uh-" Mirana felt her demon claw at the door again and instead of pushing it away, she opened the door wide so the demon could do whatever it wanted for she was beyond caring anymore. "BULLSHIT! I saw that bastard hatter propose to you!" Alice looked down and felt tears creep into her eyes, "I- I" Mirana asked, "You what? God, I don't even have to guess what happened next! I can smell his stench on you. So Alice," Alice looked back up to see the queen's cruel smirk, "did you have fun loosing your virginity to a mad man?"

Alice felt anger rise within her, "Don't call him that!" Mirana laughed and Alice noticed that the queen's eyes were fully engulfed in red, "Call him what? A mad man? That is _exactly _what he is Alice!" Mirana glared at her and felt her anger rise at the sight of Alice not denying the fact that she slept with the hatter. She got off the bed and stomped to Alice. Alice stood where she was and flinched when the queen's hand rose. The queen hesitated for a moment before bringing the hand down, instead of slapping Alice she grabbed the shoulder, hard. Alice felt the nails go into her flesh and didn't flinch, she just stared at her queen. The queen looked back at her, her frustration clearly showing on her face.

Mirana huffed and asked, "Why are you even here Alice?" Alice answered, "I- I thought if I was with the hatter than I wouldn't keep having these feelings toward you." Mirana stared at Alice, "What did you just say?" Alice wrapped her arms around the taller woman, pressing her body against her, "That I have feelings for you. I- I thought that if I slept with the hatter than I could convince myself that I didn't love you. I was wrong. Oh god was I wrong."

As Alice spoke her last sentence, she slowly brought her lips to the queen's. Mirana felt gentle lips press against hers in a hesitant kiss. She quickly moved her lips against Alice's, moving her hands to rest them on Alice's hips. Alice felt as if her body was on fire, a fire that only her beloved queen can put out. She broke the kiss and looked at the floor, muttering something. Mirana grabbed Alice's chin and forced her to look up, "What is it dear?" Alice looked at the queen's eyes which was darken by lust but also shown the redness of the demon, "I want you to hurt me."

Mirana jumped in shock, "What!?" Alice repeated clearly, "I want you to hurt me. That demon, will it be easier to control if you gave it what it wants, at least a little bit?" Mirana looked down at her champion, "Alice I don't think that I- that I can hurt you." Alice knew that she had to tell the queen her darkest secret in order for her to do as she asked, "Its okay Mirana. I- I like it."

Mirana stared at Alice, thinking that she heard her wrong, "What did you say?" Alice sighed and pressed her body harder against the queen, "I like it, the pain. I- I don't know when I realized it or even _why _I like it, I just do. That night when you scratched my back, I wanted so much for you to continue, to keep scratching me as I shuddered in pain and become yo- your bitch!" Alice pressed her lips against the queen's and felt excitement flow through her as the queen quickly matched her enthusiasm.

Mirana broke the kiss and shoved Alice onto her bed, feeling her arousal rise. Her demon told her exactly what to do next. Mirana crawled up on the bed and hovered above Alice. Alice tilted her head as Mirana slammed her lips on hers, her tongue forcing its way into the champion's mouth. Alice just moaned at the sensation and lifted her hips, trying to tell her queen that she wanted it so badly. Mirana did notice the hips and was compelled for a moment to just fuck Alice but the way a vein stood out on her champion's neck just consumed the queen.

Mirana abruptly stopped kissing Alice and moved her attention to her neck. Mirana bit down, not hard enough to break the skin but just hard enough to make Alice gasp in pain, "Fuck!" Mirana smirked when a new idea was introduced to her by the demon, she sat up and looked down at Alice, "I just had a wonderful idea." Mirana let her fingertips trace the top button on Alice's shirt, "If we get caught, then everyone would find out that I broke my vows and you were seeing the White Queen, another woman while being engaged to Tarrant. Do you know what they would do to us if that were to happen?" Alice nodded, her eyes wide, they would kill both her and her queen. Mirana continued, "So I'm going to fuck this little body of yours but you not make a sound. If you do, then well I would just have to stop. Understand?" Alice nodded.

Mirana smirked and went back to Alice's lips but instead of roughly kissing them, she bit down on Alice's bottom lip, to the point where she tasted blood. Alice's hips bucked as she tried not to moan at the sensation. _Finally, _Alice thought, _I've found someone who could help me with my most secret desires. _Mirana let go of the bottom lip and licked at it for a second. Alice's hands clutched at the sheets as she felt pain when the queen's tongue licked at the new wound.

Mirana went back to the neck and sucked at it greedily, letting her teeth just touch the skin but not actually bite down. Leaning up, she smiled when the skin began to bruise, knowing that it would be a hicky tomorrow. Mirana continued her decent of biting and licking at Alice's skin until she reached the shirt. "Off now." Alice quickly began to unbutton the shirt, her hands shaking so much that it became a task. After getting halfway down the shirt Mirana finally became impatient and just grabbed the shirt and ripping the damn thing of Alice's body. Alice bit her bleeding lip to keep the gasp in and shuddered when she felt Mirana's hands roughly grab her breasts.

Mirana leaned in and asked, "You like this don't you bitch?" Alice nodded and couldn't help but whimper as Mirana grabbed her nipples through the bra. Slowly she added more pressure until Alice finally gasped in pain. The queen smirked and grabbed the bra, again ripping it off Alice's body. Alice looked up and asked, "Are you planning to rip all my clothes to shreds?" She was immediately rewarded with a hard slap to the face. Mirana glared at Alice who only smiled back with a hand on her burning cheek, "What did I say about making a sound my dear Alice?" Alice's smile only grew and Mirana felt her own arousal rise.

Alice's mind was in complete chaos at this point. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, so wrong, but it felt _so_ good! In the back of her mind she could hear her rational side yelling at her for letting the queen do this to her when she was engaged to the hatter. Alice just whispered back, _I'd never said yes to his proposal, I just slept with him. _The rational side just retorted that the hatter wouldn't see it that way. Alice shook her head and focused on her queen violating her body in the most delicious of ways.

Mirana pushed Alice back into a laying position and sat on her hips. She raked her nails across Alice's curves, smiling when Alice whimpered half in pleasure and half in pain. Mirana bent her head and took in Alice's right nipple. Alice gasped and grabbed the queen's head, tugging her hair to get her closer to her breast. Mirana responded by biting down on the nipple, again not hard enough to break the skin but just so that Alice got the message, _hands off_. Alice moved her hands to once again clutch the bed sheets.

Mirana licked at the hurt nipple and moved to the left one. Instead of taking it into her mouth, she grabbed it and started to roll it around between her forefinger and thumb. Mirana could feel Alice's hips twitch under her, even though her champion was trying her hardest not to moan out and show how much her queen was driving her insane with burning need. Mirana slowly started to pinch the nipple and watched as Alice's face became fuller and fuller with pleasure. She increased the pressure until Alice finally cried out in pain, biting her already bloody lip and panting her queen's name, her eyes begging Mirana to stop teasing her and just fuck her already.

Mirana smiled and made a little turn around motion with her finger. Alice got the message and got on her hands and knees, presenting her ass to the queen. Mirana chuckled and grabbed the waist band of the pants. She leaned up and kissed the exposed flesh as the pants and underwear slid down to Alice's knees. Alice got up for a moment to take off the pants and underwear and threw them to a corner of the room. The queen frowned and lightly touched a bruise shaped like a finger on Alice's hip, making her wince. "Do I really have to guess who gave you that Alice?" Alice shook her head and yelped when she felt the queen's teeth grazing at the bruise. Mirana slowly bit down, pleased when Alice shuddered as the pressure increased. Mirana pulled back and licked at the bite-mark, smiling at the knowledge that it would be there for a _very_ long time.

Alice spread her legs and moaned despite being told not to make a noise. Instead of being awarded with a slap Alice was surprised when the queen made no move to punish her. Mirana was too busy looking at Alice's most sacred place. She felt her mouth water as she watched Alice's juices seep out of her lips. Mirana lifted her middle finger and gently dragged it across the lips. Alice shuddered at the contact and slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back a whimper. Mirana laughed and surprised Alice when she felt two of her queen's fingers force their way inside of her. The fingers were fast and not even bothering to be gentle, giving Alice a mixture of pain and pleasure. Alice moaned and rocked her body against the rhythm of her queen's fingers. Mirana moved her head lower and licked at Alice's clit, surprisingly gentle for how rough she was with Alice earlier. Alice moaned, "Harder~" The queen quickly obliged, speeding up her fingers and adding another digit. Alice gasped and thrashed her head side-to-side with a large smile and a little bit of drool leaving a corner of her mouth.

Mirana grew bored of the clit and moved her head to lick up the juices on Alice's thighs. Once they were clean she couldn't help it but mark Alice as hers once more. She bit at the flesh hard, making sure that if the hatter dared try to fuck her Alice again then he would find the mark. Alice moaned, "My queen, I'm gonna, fuck~" Mirana sped up her fingering and licked at the clit once more. She could feel Alice's walls grow tighter and tighter as she was closing in on her orgasm. Alice threw her head back and moaned, "MIRANA!" Mirana's fingers were squeezed by Alice's walls and cum started to flow out of her. Mirana took her fingers out and grabbed Alice's hips to try and keep the trembling woman still. She licked up the cum that spilled out of her champion and smiled when its taste reminded her of ripped cherries as they were bittersweet and so addictive.

Mirana continued to lick Alice until her body went limp. She smiled down at her handiwork, Alice was panting and her body twitching every few seconds. Her body was covered in bites and bruises. Mirana looked down at herself and frowned, she was the one who did all the work. Reaching back, Mirana undid the ties that held her corset together. Slowly she was able to expose more of her skin and smiled when she caught Alice watching her, her panting slowing down to regular breathing. Mirana finally got the awful dress off of her and was left with only her panties. She quickly got rid of them and watched as Alice licked her lips.

Mirana crawled up the bed so that one knee was on either side of Alice's head. She reached down to spread her vaginal lips and ordered, "Lick." Alice didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed a hold on her queen's hips and raised her head. She didn't waist a moment, she licked up her queen's slit and felt satisfaction as she felt more than heard her moan. Mirana gripped the headboard and looked down moaning, "More~" Alice enthusiastically did as her queen commanded, her tongue finding the hole and penetrating it. She rocked her head back and forth, occasionally taking her tongue out of Mirana to flick at her clit. Mirana was shaking with pleasure and was praising Alice's name. Alice redoubled her efforts and slowly inserted two of her fingers. Mirana moaned, "Yes~" Alice stroked her queen's inner walls and continued to play with the clit. After a few minutes of fingering Mirana, Alice finally found her g-spot. Mirana trembled and cried out Alice's name. Alice continued to hit the spot over and over again until Mirana felt herself thrown over the edge. She gripped the headboard and screamed/moaned, "ALICE!" Alice was far too busy licking up the cum as it flowed out of her queen, helping her ride out her orgasm.

After a minute Mirana finally calmed down from her high and got off of Alice's face. She laid down on the bed and smiled when Alice crawled over to her. Alice grabbed her queen's face and kissed her lips gently. Mirana was in shock, how could someone who was so recently abused kiss the abuser so lovingly. Nonetheless, Mirana found herself matching Alice's gentle kissing with her own, slipping her tongue into her champion's mouth and tasting the metallic tang of blood still in her mouth. Pulling back, Mirana asked, "Is the lip still bleeding?" Alice shook her head and smiled, "Th- that was amazing!" Mirana laughed but quickly frowned, "How could you say that? I- I caused you pain." Alice blushed and said, "I already told you my queen. I like the pain. I know I shouldn't but it- its so good! I love it when you bit me and scratched me." Alice claimed Mirana's lips again and made out with her for a moment before pulling back. Alice drew lazy circles on her queen's stomach, "And I absolutely love the fact that you made me your little bitch." Mirana smiled and looked down at Alice, "So does that mean that you prefer me than that hatter?" Alice smiled and kissed Mirana again, "Always."

The two women fell asleep in each others arms. Mirana happy that her champion returned her love and Alice for having someone as amazing as Mirana actually love her. The back of both of their minds held the same thing though, the fact that Alice was engaged with Tarrant and that Mirana was slowly losing control over her demon.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Crapish and cliché ending to the chapter I know but I have a reason to my madness... maybe :P


End file.
